


The Old Republic: A Campaign

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: Follow Zumatra Alder as she joins Revan in fighting the Mandalorians and beyond. Starts out in Dantooine, goes through the Mandalorian Wars, The Jedi Civil War, all the way to the Star Forge.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the temple. Hera, a Miraluka, and I, a human, woke up with the sun, just like many of the Jedi here at the Dantooine Jedi Temple  
I got up and got dressed, Hera doing the same. After getting ready for the day, lightsabers attached to the hips, we made our way to the cafeteria.  
We sat down with our fellow Padawan- Verrik, a Bothon; Jack, a human; Scarlet, a blue Twi’lek; Lod Kell, another human; Valice, a gray Zabrak; Nir, a red zabrak; Giselle, a cathar; and Zerlo, an Arkanian.  
“Morning everyone,” I greeted.  
“Morning Zuma,” came the tired grumbles.  
I glanced at Hera, who merely shook her head.  
As soon as we had gotten our food, Felix and Vander joined us. I glanced at Vander, who gave me a slight nod.   
Vander sat down next to me, Felix on his other side.  
We all at breakfast, and went to our usual duties.

A few days later, Jack and Lod pointed out that Valice kept going missing. Lod and I went out, riding speeders and racing along the sea of green. But then we ran into trouble. There was a Cath Hound nest, and I drove right into it. Well, I drove into a rock. I managed to flip off the speeder, as it exploded.  
The Kath Hounds weren’t pleased, and they began attacking me. Lod, seeing my predicament, helped me out.  
We fought the Kath Hounds, but they eventually overwhelmed us. Pain and darkness ebbed at me, and I collapsed.

The next thing I knew was pain. Lots of pain. I faded in and out of consciousness, pain in my right hand and leg.

When I woke up again, I looked to see why my hand and leg were hurting so much. But lifting my hand was a little difficult. I checked, and instead of a flesh hand, there was a metal hand. I threw off the covers, and my right leg was replaced by a metal leg, all the way up to mid-thigh.  
I later learned that this was Valice’s fault, and I constantly sought out an apology from him, but never getting one.

One day, all of us Padawan were gathered in one of the training rooms. Revan, Alek, and Zeligius, three Knights from Coruscant, were visiting.  
“I have gathered you all here for a competition,” Revan said. He held up his fist, then opened his hand. “I have here a Kyber lightsaber crystal. I want you all to duel for it; only the best may get this crystal.”  
We all glanced at each other, and nodded. The duels were hard fought. I only lost because I was still adapting to my new limbs. In the end, Vander won the competition. He accepted the Kyber crystal.  
After the duel, Hera and I were eating a late lunch, when Zeligius joined us.  
“How are you two doing?” he asked, sitting down across from us.  
“Fine,” I said, “Considering.” I held up my right hand and flexed the digits.  
“I heard what happened,” Zeligius said, wincing in sympathy.  
“I’m good,” Hera said, yawning.  
“Good, good,” Zeligius said, nodding. “Anyway, I came to you because I wanted to tell you something. Right now, out there in our galaxy, there is treachery going on. Mandalorians are going planet to planet, conquering them and slaughtering all different life forms. We must stop them.”  
Hera and I shared a glance, then looked back at Zeligius as he continued.  
“Despite what we said, the council refuses to help save these worlds. Revan, on the other hand, is gathering up whoever wants to join in this war against the Mandalorians. Alek and I are aiding him. Will you two join, or will you stay behind? We won’t judge you if you stay behind. But we could really use the help.”  
Finally, a chance to go off planet. I was tired of battling kath hounds, and having almost nothing to do.  
“I’m in,” I said, determinedly.  
“So am I,” Hera said, equally determined.  
Zeligius smiled, and I couldn’t help the warmth that spread through me. He was handsome, after all. And a chivalrous and determined young man.  
“Good,” he said. “Recruit anyone else, Knight or Padawan, who wants to join.”  
After Zeligius left, Hera and I went to our Masters. On the way there, we ran into Zerlo and Verrik.  
“Hey Verrik; hey Zerlo,” I greeted. “Are you two in on the war against the Mandalorians?”  
Verrik snorted. “Of course, we are,” the bothon said. “We can’t let the Mandalorians take over.” Zerlo nodded.  
I nodded, satisfied. Saying farewell to the two male Jedi, Hera and I went to our Masters. Hera disappeared down the corridor, while I stopped at a door.  
“Come in,” a voice rasped as I held up a fist to knock on the door.  
Slightly startled, I opened the door.  
There stood my Master; Melusine, a trandoshan.  
“Good afternoon, Master,” I said, bowing.  
“Good afternoon, my apprentice. What brings you here?”  
“I want to join Revan in the war against the Mandalorians,” I said, getting straight to the point.  
Melusine sighed. Despite being difficult to tell on her reptilian face, I knew she was disappointed.  
To my surprise, she seemed to accept the fact that I was going to war.  
“Be careful, Alder. I may not be happy about this, but if that’s what you choose, then I will not stop you.”  
“Thank you, Master,” I said, bowing.  
Leaving the room, I wandered my way back to my room. Along the way, I ran into Jack and Valice.  
“Hey Z,” Jack greeted me. “You in on this war?”  
“Yep. Was just visiting my Master.”  
“How did she react?” Valice asked.  
“She was disappointed, but accepted my choice.”  
“Really? Mine didn’t like the idea,” Jack said.  
“Neither did mine,” Valice said. I shrugged.  
“See you boys later.”

 

A year passed.

Three visitors came from Taris. Their names were Bakura, Garm, and Sendis. Garm was a trandoshan, and Bakura and Sendis were humans.  
It was during lunch, when I was sitting with Jack, Scarlet, and Zerlo, when it hit me. A vision.  
Valice was somewhere dark and damp. And there were several kinrath. Valice looked sickly, as he held his side.  
Then the vision ended. I jumped up from my seat, and rushed out, looking for the nearest Knight. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew the other three padawan were following me.  
It was just to my luck to run immediately Felix.  
“Whoa, there! What’s the rush?” he asked as I skidded to a halt in front of him.  
“Valice. Poisoned. In cave.” I said, panting.  
Felix nodded, and the five of us went to the hanger bay. Scarlet and I shared a speeder, Jack and Zerlo went on another Speeder, and Felix took his own Speeder.  
We sped through the plains, my sense on Valice still fresh as I lead the group.  
Skidding to a halt in front of a cave, where a lone speeder rested, we dismounted our speeders and hurried inside.  
We made it in time. Valice was bent over from exhaustion, and the five of us gathered around him, fighting the kinrath. Eventually, the last kinrath had fallen, and we were all tired.  
“I could have handled that,” Valice said, instead of saying thanks.  
“Sure, you could,” Felix said, disengaging his lightsaber. “So, what are you doing here? Besides fighting kinrath?”  
“I was looking for lightsaber crystals,” Valice said. He took his lightsaber, and levitated it in front. He followed behind it, not waiting for us. The five of us shared glances, and followed.  
Eventually, we came across an intersection. I felt a tugging from the leftmost tunnel. I could tell that Valice wanted to go through the middle tunnel, and Jack to the rightmost tunnel.  
“Which way then?” Scarlet asked.  
“That way,” Jack, Valice, and I said, each of us pointing down a different tunnel.  
“Well then,” Felix said, and started down the leftmost tunnel. “Ladies first.”  
Trekking down the tunnel, we eventually came to a cavern, with more Kinrath.  
By the time we finished battling the kinrath, we were exhausted. I searched among the crystals, trying to search for mine. Eventually, the Force brought me to a stash of kinrath eggs. I searched among them, but nothing. As I was putting the eggs back, I dropped one. I tried to catch it, but it was Jack who caught it. And then dropped it.  
The egg shattered, and there lay a red crystal. Jack picked it up, and I could feel the Force calling me to take it.  
“That’s it!” I said.  
“Here,” Jack said, handing me my crystal. I smiled. Then we ventured out, and drove back home.

The next day, we returned to the caves, with Bakura, Sendis and Garm in tow. We fought more kinrath, found Valice’s crystal in the middle cavern, then walked down the rightmost tunnel.   
We made it to the cavern, and we started battling the kinrath, along with their Queen. We were doing fine, when the kinrath suddenly began scuttling in a disarray, digging holes in the ground and disappearing. Even the queen vanished.  
The we heard it.  
The roar.  
The ground began quaking, the entrance we came through collapsed, and a big draconic head appeared from the back of the cavern, where a giant hole was. It was a Kryat Dragon.  
“Shit,” I said. This wasn’t good.  
“I’m fighting this thing,” Bakura yelled, as if reading my mind, and shooting the dragon. I sighed, and got into my stance.  
With Garm, Bakura, and Sendis shooting at the dragon, we Jedi wielded our lightsabers against it. The dragon was fast and nimble for its massive size, clawing and biting at us, but thankfully barley missing us.  
Then the dragon was lunging at Scarlet. And there was nothing I could do.  
I closed my eyes as I heard the squelching noise of the dragon eating poor Scarlet.  
Then I heard a roar of rage, and I opened my eyes to see Felix leap onto the dragon’s head, ignite his other lightsaber, and stabbed the kryat dragon’s head, sliding down the side of its head.  
The dragon roared in pain and agony as it died. Felix collapsed on the floor, exhausted, and Garm shot the dragon in the eye when it slumped to the ground.  
“I killed it!” he called. I rolled my eyes, but walked over to Felix, concerned.  
Jack, Garm, Sendis, and Bakura harvested the dragon, while Zerlo rested. Valice joined me in waking up Felix.  
Sendis eventually wandered over and gave Felix and Zerlo a quick patch up. I glanced around, and spotted Scarlet’s lightsaber on the ground, along with a bit of cloth. I headed over and gathered the things.  
I put Scarlet’s lightsaber on my belt, and followed the others down a hole that Felix- now awake- pointed out.  
We followed the tunnel, and eventually made it out of the small tunnel back to the main tunnel, and out of the cave.  
Eventually, we came back to the Temple, and I gave the lightsaber and the piece of cloth to the council, Felix explaining everything.  
The council was shocked. Of course, they would be. After all, a bunch of young Padawan and a lone Knight had taken on a Kryat Dragon. And survived.  
Well, most of us survived. Poor Scarlet did not.  
A twinge of regret squeezed my heart, and anger at Bakura rushed through me. Only to ease itself, as it wasn’t entirely his fault.  
The rest of us could have fled, but we all stood up against the dragon. And won.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

It was time.

Revan had nearly recruited every Padawan and Knight. And he recruited Bakura, Sendis, and Garm to the cause.

Valice, Jack, and I were to travel to the designated planet with Bakura, Sendis, and Garm, on their ship: The _Mando’s Treachery_.

I wasn’t too pleased to be traveling with Valice, considering what he did to me: he had failed his kinetic combat and lobbed off my right hand and leg. And never apologized for it.

Garm and Bakura piloted the ship, and we arrived at the planet Cathar, along with the other ships.

We made our way down the ramp, and all Jedi, plus the three none-Jedi, gathered at the river by the destroyed village. We all stopped at the bank of the river, and a vision hit all of us force-sensitive people.

_There were cathar, old and young, all non-fighters, gathered by the river, surrounded by soldiers in armor. There was one soldier, dressed in gold armor, in the river._

" _The Cathar left a stain of dishonor on the_ Mando'ade _. Today, I wash it clean in the waters of their own presumption,” the one in gold armor said._

_“Cassus,” a female Mandalorian spoke out, wading into the river, “isn’t this going too far?”_

_Cassus, the Mandalorian in gold armor, shot the female Mandalorian. She fell into the river, her helmet splashing after her. He continued shooting, this time at the Cathars. The soldiers did nothing as every cathar fell to the ground, dead._

The vision ended.

Revan waded into the river, and picked up the helmet. He raised it high into the sky.

“From this day on, we fight the Mandalorians. What they did was wrong, and we will right it.”

All of us Jedi raised our lightsabers, ignited, into the sky, and Garm shot into the sky.

 

 

Back on the ship, and off planet, Revan contacted us. He now wore the helmet, and addressed us.

“ _Mando’s Treachery,_ ” he greeted. “ _I want you to search for a Jedi. He went missing. Do you think you are up for it?”_

“Of course, we are,” Garm said.

“How will we know when we find him?” I asked.

“ _He has a bronze lightsaber,”_ Revan said. “ _Here is where we tracked him.”_

The holo map appeared, and three planets/moons were blinking.

“Alright, we’ll head that way.”

 

 

Arriving at our designated section, we observed the three planets.

“Which one do we go to first?” Valice asked.

“The closest,” Bakura said, putting it into the system.

That planet was called Ilum. We traveled down to the planet, noting the planet was covered in ice and snow.

“I think I’ll stay on the ship,” Garm said, as the rest of us bundled ourselves up.

As we stepped onto the ice, I noticed something: the ground wasn’t ice-  it was crystal. I pointed this out to my companions, all of whom took note of this.

We traveled through the blowing snow, and into a cave.

Trekking down the cave, I tried to use my Force Sight to locate the missing Jedi. But nothing happened. I told this to the others, and Jack and Valice tried using the Force as well. Nothing happened.

So, Jack had the wise idea of calling out.

The cave rumbled, and spikes of ice fell from the ceiling. Sendis, Bakura, and I dove forward, while Jack and Valice dove backwards.

“Great,” I grumbled, getting up as the rumbling stopped. Ice and snow slid off. Sendis and Bakura also stood up.

We turned to look behind us, only to see that the passage had been blocked off by the ice and snow.

“Are you guys okay?” Jack called out. I flinched, but nothing happened.

“We’re fine!” Bakura called back.

“We should look for another way,” I said, and I heard their calls of conformation.

So, the three of us continued down the cave.

Along the way, we saw some mining droids. They were minding their own business, but the moment I took a step into the room, they all halted.

I glanced back at my two companions, and Bakura and Sendis shrugged. I turned back and took another cautious step in.

They all reacted instantaneously. Waving their mining equipment, they attacked us.

I drew my lightsaber and began slicing through the mining droids. Sendis and Bakura hid around the corner and shot at the droids. Despite me being the one out in view, it was Bakura who was being hit a lot. So, Sendis threw an ion grenade.

Since I had mechanical limbs, I winced in pain. I watched as the droids began to malfunction. I sliced through the final droids through my pain.

“All clear,” I called to Sendis and Bakura. Sendis peeped around the corner, and saw that the droids were in scrap heaps.

After patching Bakura up, we continued down the tunnel. That’s when we ran into a Mandalorian and a basilisk droid, which was digging in the background.

“Well, what do we have here?” the Mandalorian questioned. The voice modulator made it hard to determine whether it was a man or a woman underneath the helmet. “A Jedi? And her two companions.”

“Look, we’re just searching for someone. We’ll just get out of your way…” Sendis said, backing away.

“I don’t think so.”

The Mandalorian pressed a detonator, and the ceiling behind us collapsed. Sendis sweat-dropped. “Ah,” he said.

The Mandalorian grabbed a lightsaber from her belt, and ignited it. A bronze light emitted from the hilt.

_So, the Jedi must be dead then. Or being held hostage somewhere,_ I thought, as I ignited my green lightsaber.

The Mandalorian and I clashed lightsabers, hitting each other, and dodging. Sendis, to my surprise, began to move some of the smaller rocks with the Force, while Bakura tried to shoot the Mandalorian without trying to hit me.

Growing tired, the Mandalorian threw something on the ground. There was a flash of light, trying to blind us, but I could still see. I saw the Mandalorian’s shadow and swung my blade one last time.

The helmet came off, and when the light died down, and we could see properly again, we discovered that the Mandalorian was a woman.

“You may have bested me,” she said, “but you won’t defeat the Mandalorians!”

“Where is the Jedi? The one whose lightsaber you stole!” I asked.

“Stole?” the Mandalorian asked with a chuckle. “No, no, no. I didn’t steal it.”

I made to move closer, but the Mandalorian held up a remote. The basilisk droid reacted, and I flinched away.

But instead of attacking us, the Mandalorian got into the droid, and left.

Sendis walked over and picked up the Mandalorian’s helmet. He placed it on his head. I gave him a confused look, but shook my head.

“Seems like this is the only way out, now,” Bakura said, pointing to the cave exit that the Mandalorian just went through.

During the voyage back to the ship, we ran into Valice and Jack. Sendis told them what we found as we walked back to the ship.

Garm greeted us as we walked back on to the ship. He asked us if we were successful, but we shook our heads.

Sendis reported to Revan on what we found.

_“The Jedi is still alive,”_ Revan said, “ _try the other planets. He might be hiding there._ ”

“Yes sir,” Sendis replied, and the hologram turned off.

Garm and Bakura piloted the ship out of Ilum’s atmosphere and into space.

“Which one next?” Garm asked, calling up the two remaining planets.

“The closet one!” Bakura said again, before any of us could answer. We shrugged, agreeing with Bakura.

As we neared the next planet, we saw a predicament. There was a large ship, with lots of smaller ships, surrounding another ship.

“Pirates,” Garm identified as we drew near. “Maybe they can help us.”

“I say we help that ship,” Bakura said.

“Guys, they’re pirates,” I said. “They can’t be trusted.”

Before we could argue any further, the large ship and the fleet of smaller ships seemed to have noticed us, because before we knew it, we were stuck in the large ship’s tractor beam.

We were captured by the pirates.

 


End file.
